Professor Potter
by harrylovesredheads
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach during Ginny's final year. Will they finally be together? Why is Harry really there?
1. Chapter 1

Professor Potter

Professor Potter

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley sat looking out the window of her bedroom at the Burrow, watching the Golden Sunset over the hills. A sigh spilled from her lips, expressing her knowledge that summer was nearly over, and that each sunset would bring her closer to King's Cross Station, where she would set off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time. Ginny yawned and pulled the drapes closed. She took off her dressing gown and slid into bed.

As she stared at the winking stars on her enchanted ceiling, she thought about how quickly the summer had flown by. It had been busy, with everyone trying to recover and pick up the pieces of what had happened at the end of last term. She wiped a tear from her eye as she glared at the picture of Fred on her nightstand, laughing and climbing on top of George. Ginny was reminded of her loss of Fred countless times throughout the day. She had always thought of herself as a girl with six brothers, and now that Fred was gone she didn't feel quite complete. She knew that the rest of her family felt the same.

"This past year has been the craziest year of my life", she thought, snuggling under the covers. Perhaps now her life would settle down, now that Voldemort had been defeated. She glanced over at Hermione's sleeping form. This year was going to be different. Ginny was now the last Weasley at Hogwarts. She was to be Quidditch captain, and was hoping to get a prefects badge in her last owl from the school before the start of term. That, along with the owls she had received from Colin and Luna begging her to continue on as leader of the DA, a task she didn't feel quite up for. Ginny had been able to create quite a storm with her efforts for the DA, and every one knew her actions had greatly benefited their side, but the DA had always been Harry's.

Ginny closed her eyes at this thought. Yes, Hogwarts would certainly be different this year. She would finally be able to spread her winds and make her own mark on the school. And, now that she didn't have her older brothers watching her every move, maybe she'd finally be able to have a boyfriend without Ron breathing down her neck and owling Mum every five minutes. "Sigh….Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought. Maybe this is exactly what I need. I'll be in an unplottable castle surrounded by a lake, away from brothers, away from Mum, and a thousand miles away from Harry Potter", she whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

Across the hall, Harry James Potter lay in his bed, pretending to sleep. He was avoiding Ron, who had been after him all evening to eat a suspicious looking lavender "cupcake" of questionable origin. Harry's instinct told him it was probably a new product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron had obviously matured so much this year. Deciding that had did not really feel like vomiting up animals and he quite liked his hair the color it was, he nipped off to bed. He wasn't tired, but he put out the light with his wand. The moonlight peered in softly from the open window, and rested on a moving photograph in a gold frame on his nightstand. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and his own face smiled back at him, and waved through the frame. The picture of the foursome had been taken earlier that summer.

"Ahh, Summer at the Burrow". After everything that had happened to him over the past year, it was so nice just to be able to relax for once. Now that Voldemort had been defeated, he felt as if he could finally get on with his life, free of the burden he had carried since he was a year old. Now that his newfound freedom hadn't come with a cost, however. Now that Dumbledore was gone, he felt as if he had lost yet another parent. Harry had spent the first few weeks of summer really depressed about everything, unable to escape the death and destruction he had experienced. Harry had felt a lifetime of grief. If he hadn't stayed at the burrow, he didn't know what he would have done.

Taking his eyes away from the photo, he silently thanked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for keeping him in good spirits, He'd had a fantastic summer, all things considered, living with the Weasley's at the Burrow. It had been hard on everyone, trying to find their places in a Voldemort-free world, but at least they were all in it together. George was not himself after Fred's death, but he had recommitted himself full force to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, knowing that it was what Fred would have wanted. Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts, heading up the repairs. They came home every week or so to give the family updates. Harry thought they must be almost finished. That would be good, as Ginny would be going back to the castle the next week.

Harry couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt when he thought about the damage to the school and the grounds, thinking that so much of it had been because of him. He had really wanted to help with the repairs, along with Ron and Hermione, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted loudly that they had "done quite enough, thank you", and refused to let them anywhere near the place.

Perhaps that was for the best. Hogwarts had been Harry's home for the last six years, but with Dumbledore and his friends gone he didn't know if it would ever be the same. Hermione, Harry and Ron had all received letters early in the summer from Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress, giving them their leaving papers, saying that their exploits over the last year had more than qualified them to graduate he school. Harry had wanted to go back with Bill and Charlie to check out the castle but they had just looked at each other and said that he would "see it soon enough". Harry wondered what that had meant, but he decided he wouldn't waste any more thought on it.

There were a lot of things Harry didn't want to waste time on. He had spent his whole life battling a dark wizard, and he was ready to move on and start living it. He was starting a new chapter in his life, with his friends close by him, and in only three days he and Ron would begin their Auror training at the new Ministry, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, was going to train them personally. Hermione was beginning a program at St. Mungo's to train to be a healer, so she would be in London as well, so Harry expected they would all have a brilliant time. It would be nice to have the old gang all together again, thought Harry, except for Ginny of course, but Harry was sure she'd have a fantastic time at Hogwarts, especially being Quidditch captain, and he wouldn't be surprised if she nabbed Head Girl as well.

Thinking of the energetic redhead made him smile. He was disappointed that they hadn't really spoken alone all summer. The foursome always hung out together, sometimes accompanied by Neville, Luna, and George, or the girls went off and did their own thing when Harry was with Ron, but he hadn't had a chance to be alone with Ginny. Harry had had some feelings for Ginny last year, and he knew she use to fancy him, but she had had plenty of boyfriends since then, and he was sure she had enough on her mind with the start of term so fast approaching. He thought the change would be good for the both of them, a chance to start over fresh. Harry finally drifted off to sleep, trying to push a certain redhead out of his mind…


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days were a blur, filled with shopping and packing and all of the things the four of them had been putting off until the last minute

The next two days were a blur, filled with shopping and packing and all of the things the four of them had been putting off until the last minute. Mrs. Weasley was the worst, bustling around the house crying into her apron, mumbling something about an empty nest. "What is she going on about", managed Ron, in between mouthfuls of breakfast on the morning before the day they left. "I thought she wanted us to get the sneezels out of the nests in the garden". "Honestly, Ronald..." sighed Hermione. "She's sad we're all moving to London". "Yeah, but its not like we here here before, we were at school, weren't we? Besides, she's got Ginny to take care of—" "I am not a baby!", Ginny interrupted. "Yeah, but you're still at school", Ron teased. "At least I'm finishing school!" retorted Ginny.

"Oi, you two, knock it off. Can't I finish my last breakfast in peace?" said Harry, winking at Ginny. Ron kicked him under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" "You're supposed to be on my side!" Hermione pulled out her wand, "Oi, you two. Knock it off." "Yes, Hermione…" Harry and Ron answered in unison. They all laughed. Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen, seemingly having regained her composure, and shooed them all out of the room. "What are you all standing around for? Go finish your packing and get ready for tonight! There is so much to be done!".

They were having an end of the summer party at the Burrow. Ginny was glad to be able to see all of her friends and family before she got on the train the net morning. As the sun started to set, the sounds of popping came from the front garden, signaling that the guests had started to arrive. "Ooh, it's Andromeda and the baby!" Hermione squealed, rushing to hug Teddy, Harry's godson. "Don't be getting any ideas!" Ron shouted after her, eliciting a quick glare from Ginny. "What?", Ron threw back at her. "Men!" said Ginny. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Harry, who had been watching, laughed heartily at this, thinking to himself " Yeah, we're really mature enough to move out…"

Ron and Hermione definitely had something going on , although they refused to admit they were officially together. Harry suspected this was because they didn't want Harry to feel left out, but he actually loved seeing his two best friends so happy together, and secretly wished they would just get on about it. He loved Hermione like a sister, and him being an honorary member of the Weasley clan, if she and Ron got married, they really would all be a family.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the last of the guests. They party was a flurry of laughter, levitating drinks and spinning trays, and the scene was speckled with the glow of enchanted fireflies. He was glad to see George laughing and talking with Angelina. This was one of the first times Harry had seen him truly happy since losing Fred. Angelina had been working in the shop in Diagon Alley, and it was clear that George saw her as more than just an employee. She started working in the shop earlier that summer to help George get back on his feet, but even with Ron coming to work with George everyone had been hoping she would stay on.

Ginny was standing with Hermione by one of the butterbeer fountains, discussing curtains for Hermione's new apartment, when Professor McGonagall approached. "Miss Weasley, might I have a word with you?" "Um, yes of course Professor", said Ginny, unsure of what the new headmistress would ask. When they were alone, standing under a tree in the garden, Ginny saw that McGonagall was holding a white envelope in her hand. "I'm sorry we didn't get this to you sooner, Ginny dear, but things up at the castle have been quite busy and several important decisions haven't been made until just this evening. Not this one, I might add, your name has been down for quite some time", she said, handing Ginny the envelope. Ginny opened it, and read, "Miss Ginevra Weasley, we at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take the greatest pleasure in appointing you Head Girl for this coming term". "Oooh, thank you!" exclaimed Ginny, throwing her harms around a startled looking professor McGonagall. "But are you sure? I mean, I've never even been a prefect before, and I got in loads of trouble last year". "Miss Weasley, I assure you that this was not a hasty decision. I'm sure you will perform splendidly."

Ginny hugged Professor McGonagall again, who was even more startled this time, and ran off to tell her Mum and Dad the news. McGonagall took a small silver orb out of her pocket, looked at it, and placed it back in her cloak. "You can come out now, Kingsley", she said to the tree. Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister of Magic, came out from under an invisibility cloak where he had been standing next to the tree. "That went well", he remarked to Professor McGonagall. "Yes, of course", she answered, "Everything is going according to plan". Kingsley looked at her. "Well, it is your school". She returned his stare, "Minister, you know as well as I that it will never be my school". Kingsley glanced around at the party guests. "Have you seen him?" He asked her. "Not yet, but we know he is here", she answered. "I'm still not convinced this is the best course of action. He has already given so much", said Kingsley. Professor McGonagall let a weary look fall across her face. "He is no stranger to responsibility, Minister. Once he learns the circumstances, he will not hesitate to act". He looked at her. "Yes, but is that a good reason? Yes, he is extremely gifted, and brave, and noble, and he will surely come to our aide, but is it the right thing to do? Take advantage of someone so giving and so young?" McGonagall sighed. She took the swirling orb out of her cloak and looked at it once more. A thin line of black smoke swirled across its surface. The tired look returned to her face as her eyes fell to the ground, and she answered, barely in a whisper, "I fear we no longer have a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ginny! Ginevra Molly Weasley! Wake up!!" clamored Mrs. Weasley, shaking a sleeping Ginny out of bed. "You're going to miss the train!"

"Wha…Mum…rubbish….butterbeer….sleep…" murmured Ginny.

"GINEVRA. YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN. YOU ARE HEAD GIRL". Mrs. Weasley's magically amplified voice bounced off of every object in the room.

"Mum… What's going on…"said Ginny, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes, looking at the HolyHead Harpies clock on her bedside table. The little broomsticks on the clock read 8:54 AM.

"WHATT!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed, furiously throwing things into her trunk. "Mum! Why didn't you wake me!"

"Oh Ginny I told your father it was a terrible idea to have that party on a school night. You should have gone to bed earlier!"

Ginny threw on some clothes and scrambled to put the rest of her things in her trunk. "Accio books! Accio robes! Accio cauldron! Accio, Accio, Accio!"

"Just go, Ginny dear!" Molly managed. "I'll send anything you forgot after you".

"But Mum, I don't even know how to get there, wasn't Dad taking us all to London in the car? Don't I get to say goodbye to H--"

"There's not enough time. Take this portkey and go!" Said Mrs. Weasley, shoving a lobster shaped pot holder into Ginny's full arms. Ginny felt that familiar pull behind her navel, and…… _Wham! _ With a cloud of dust and her belongings flying, she slammed into a stall in the women's loo at King's Cross Station. Hopping with one shoe on and pulling her trunk behind her, she sprinted out the door to the platform.

Ginny wheeled her trunk out into the corridor, past some confused looking muggles. She ran towards the barrier to the platform, swerving to avoid the people and trolleys bustling around her. She tore through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ , into a cloud of billowing smoke.

With a loud whistle, the train began. "Wait!", she exhaled, trying to catch her breath. She pinpointed the nearest door to the train and sprinted toward it, leaving her trunk on the platform. She grabbed the handle and pulled herself up aboard the moving train, and once she had gained her balance she turned and pointed her wand back toward the platform moving out of her sight. "Accio Trunk!", she yelled. The large trunk lifted up into the air and zoomed towards the open door, and Ginny had to jump out of the way as it settled with a crash into the entryway to the car.

Finally letting out a breath she felt she had been holding since the moment she woke up, Ginny brushed the dust off her robes and attempted to regain some semblance of composure. She opened the door to the nearest compartment, right into a very stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!", Ginny managed.

"I think you mean Headmistress, Miss Weasley. How kind of you to join us", answered McGonagall with a smirk.

"So sorry Pr—Headmistress. Overslept".

"I'm not surprised. Last night was quite a party".

"Yes, Headmistress", Ginny answered, embarrassed.

"Very well Miss Weasley, I shall let it slide just this once. Let's not have this turn into a pattern, shall we? Please continue on to your compartment. I've already briefed the head boy, he will share with you my instructions. Hurry along now dear, we haven't got all day", said Professor McGonagall, giving Ginny a swift scoot through the car door into the corridor.

Ginny stowed her trunk in one of the storage compartments and made her way down the train towards the Head's car. This morning was not starting out how she had expected. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass window of the train and nearly gagged. Ugh. Not the best first impression for a head girl.

She thought about the brief conversation she had had with Professor McGonagall. Despite everything that had happened over the past year, a part of her had still expected to see Professor Dumbledore back in the role of Headmaster. It seemed a certainty, a constant from her time at Hogwarts, as much a part of the school as the castle itself. Now the only thing she knew for certain was that everything had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with my story, updates will be coming much quicker now._

_ I really appreciate all of your reviews, they encourage me to update faster. Please review! Thanks, xoxo_

_This story is optimally viewed in 1/2. _

Chapter 4

Ginny opened the door of the Head's compartment, and for the second time that morning, smack into a person standing behind it. Only this time, it wasn't a stern looking witch, it was one of the most handsome wizards she had ever seen.

"Tristan! I'm so sorry", Ginny managed, holding her breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked, barely containing her surprise.

"Not a problem", his deep voice murmured, as he bent down to grab the wand she had dropped when she entered the room. Twirling it lightly between his deft fingers, he handed it back to her. "What am I doing here?", he repeated. "Why Ginny, I'm head boy".

Ginny stifled a gasp. She had completely forgotten that her being head girl would also mean that there would be a head boy. Any head boy, let alone Tristan-freaking-Davies.

"Oh, yes of course", she mumbled, once again regaining her composure. Tristan was the younger brother of Hogwarts' own Casanova, Roger Davies. Ginny wasn't very familiar with himnot just because he was in Ravenclaw, but because he had spent the past two years in a foreign exchange program at Beauxbatons in France.

"I can understand if you're surprised to see me, Ginny. I was surprised myself when I was chosen".

"Well, a little", she answered, "Only because you've been away from the school for so long".

He looked thoughtfully out the train window, eyes following the swiftly moving countryside. "Professor McGonagall said she chose me _because_ I've been away from Hogwarts. These are different times. She wanted someone who had experienced other cultures, who was familiar with international relations. I think she sees something coming…", his voice trailed off, and he turned back to look at her. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine", he said to her, his eyes still echoing that same smoldering gaze.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it", said Ginny, a spark of her confidence shining through her frazzled exterior.

They called the prefects into their compartment, and went over the new rules. Tristan arranged the first meeting in the prefect's council chamber for later that evening, after the feast. Once all instructions were relayed, the prefects were sent off to patrol the rest of the cars, and Ginny settled into a deep purple chaise. She and Tristan spend the rest of the journey conversing lightly about his time in France and which of the students would be most likely to be discovered in broom closets when it came time to make their rounds. She found his company to be light and enjoyable, and the journey went by much quicker than expected. The train gave a loud whistle as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Ginny smoothly exited the train and stepped onto the platform, a cloud of smoke billowing around her. The sun was just beginning to set behind the castle in the distance. "Some things never change", she thought to herself, looking up at the striking castle slowly fading into dusk.

She ushered the first years towards Hagrid, who was waiting at the dock, and then sent the rest of the students over to the line of carriages. Only, this time something was different. Ginny could see the thestrals. She was momentarily shocked, not because of the thestrals. No, she had always known they were there. She was shocked because of the reminder of the reason _why_ she could now see them, of the terrible toll that was paid, of the loss she had witnessed with her own eyes. Eyes that were now well versed in death, and able to see the mystical creatures before her.

She observed several of the older students coming to the same realization around her. "Come along, everyone. We're going to be late for the feast", she said softly, as the students loaded themselves into the carriages now beginning the climb up the hill to the castle.

Tristan came up behind her. "What was that all about?", he asked, concerned, oblivious to the presence of the creatures pulling the carriages. "You missed a lot while you were gone", she said quite seriously, not meeting his gaze.

He helped her into the carriage and they set off for the castle.

After ensuring that all of the students had made it safely to the great hall for the feast, including several nervous looking first years who had tried to hide behind suits of armor in the entry hall, Ginny stole off to one of the prefect's bathrooms and quickly fixed her hair and changed into fresh robes for the feast. "There", she thought, giving her renewed appearance a wink in the mirror. "New year, new hot head boy, no brothers, and no Harry. This is going to be an exciting year", she said aloud. "Get out there or you'll miss the feast!" her reflection chimed back. Ginny laughed and went back to the great hall, just in time for the sorting.

After the first years had taken their seats at their house tables, several promising first years among them, Professor McGonagall stood up to give the start of term speech.

"Good evening, Students, and welcome to the start of another year at Hogwarts. We've all worked very hard to make this year just like any other, just like it was, but it is not", McGonagall said wearily.

"Being able to return to the castle this year is a blessing we should all be thankful for, and did not come without cost. As you can see, much work has been done over the summer holidays to restore the castle to the home you know and love. And for new students, into the school that produced your brothers and sisters, and perhaps your parents and grandparents. The spirit of Hogwarts has always been much greater then the castle or even us teachers. Remember that. But most importantly, as you attend classes, enjoy your meals, visit with your friends your common rooms, and walk through these hallowed halls, remember. Remember our dear friends who died to protect it. The price paid for our safety was very high, indeed.

I ask, that this year, you work to deserve their sacrifice. We must not let such things happen again. We must not let the events of last term carry us further apart. Band together. It has been said before, but interhouse unity is imperative."

Now her voice became very grave. "Students….This year will make or break Hogwarts. More then you know. You must stand together, or you will fall. You must work very hard at your schoolwork and achieve your education, because it is you who will use what you have learned here at Hogwarts to repair the world. You……you… must grasp this."


End file.
